A Quiet Place
by Cersei's Son
Summary: Yuichiro is a scaredy-cat but he LOVES scary movies.


It was finally October 1st, the start of Yuu's favourite month of the year, full of apple picking, bonfires, and, most importantly, Halloween. Yuu loved haunted houses and horror movies, even though they always scared the shit out of him for about 24 hours afterward. Yuu convinced Mika to watch a really scary movie (A Quiet Place) that night "to get in the October spirit".

"Ready?" he asked, switching the living room lights off, setting the mood and sitting criss cross on the couch next to Mika with a bowl of sour worms in his lap. Mika wasn't looking so impressed. "As I'll ever be, I guess," he rolled his eyes with a smirk. He wasn't the biggest fan of horror films, but he'd indulge Yuu on occasion. Yuu hit play and the opening title started to play across the television across from them. Yuu turned his head and met Mika's eyes, wiggling his eyebrows at him and bringing a handful of gummy worms to his mouth.

Half way into the movie, both were squished into the couch corner, Yuu sitting between Mika's legs with his arms around Yuu's middle. "I'm glad I'm between you and the couch. That way if someone comes for us – thinking of possible culprits like Shinoa or Ferid – I can sacrifice you first," Mika said, jokingly. Almost at the end, Yuu was covering his face, and Mika had one eye open half hiding his face in Yuu's hair as the movie ended and the credits rolled across the screen.

"That was terrifying," Yuu commented, rushing up out of the blond boy's lap to stop the credits from further moving and to hit the light switch on the wall. "Um, yes. I don't know how you enjoy that stuff, to be honest." "It's the adrenaline flowing through my veins as a watch that makes the experience enjoyable!" Yuu exclaimed, bouncing on his toes. He moved back to the couch, climbing back on Mika's lap, but facing him now. "Nothing better than a little adrenaline to get you going," he spoke softly, kissing the other's jaw line. Mika laughed out loud as he wrapped his arms around Yuu, pressing him into his chest. "You might be right about something for once," he chuckled, sliding his hands under Yuu's shirt and over his back. Yuu pulled back and kissed him hard on the mouth. He squealed as Mika flipped him over onto his back. "Shhh," he laughed, running his nose along Yuu's neck. "It's late. The others are gonna think somone's actually come to murder us," he said, slowly moving his fingers across Yuu's chest.

"You're right," Yuu whispered, "my bad." After kissing him again, Yuu pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his fit, young body. "We'll just have to be veryyy quiet," he spoke, biting his lower lip. "Mhmm," Mika hummed. "I think some of us," He paused to plant a kiss on Yuu's chest. "For example, you," – he kissed over to the left part nipple – "might have more trouble with that," – another kiss on the right nipple – "than others," he finished, sucking his nipple into his mouth. Yuu blushed and squealed at the notion. "Hey! I can't help it," Yuu laughed. "It just so happens that that's how I express myself in the moment." "I know," Mika smiled. "I love it." His lips met with Yuu's again.

Yuu woke up in bed later, his head on Mika's chest, His arms rested beneath him with a hand under Yuu's shirt, pressed to his lower back. Yuu rolled away from him to look at the clock, and in his sleep, Mika rolled to face away from him. The clock read 3:03 am. He was thirsty. Normally, he would always bring a glass of water with him to bed, but his mind hadn't exactly been focused on his night time routine when he'd moved to the bedroom earlier. He pulled the covers off of his legs with a sigh, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep until he had something to drink. Just before his feet hit the ground, however, his mind flashed back to an image from the movie he'd watched earlier. His floorboards made sounds everywhere. His heart quickened, and he pulled his legs back up and under the covers. He knew it was stupid to be afraid to walk to the kitchen, but the mind does crazy – especially in the middle of the night after watching a horror movie.

After a couple of minutes of trying to coach himself into getting up, he turned to Mika. "Hey," he whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible, while rubbing Mika's shoulder. "Hm," he grunted. "Will you go get me a glass of water?" gently poking Mika in his side. "Nnnn. You've got legs," he murmured. "Do it yourself." "I know but I'm scared," Yuu said, slightly trembling under the covers. "So am I, because you made me watch that stupid movie." "Pleeeeeeease with a cherry on top?" he whined, sliding his arm around Mika's waist, spooning him. "Unh-unh," Mika said, turning and pulling Yuu's hand off of his stomach, holding him by the wrist. "You're willing to sacrifice me to those creatures for some lowsy water! No way I'm getting it for you now." "But it's your fault I forgot," Yuu pleaded. "You initiated." "Well, you moved it to the bedroom preemptively." Yuu sat up in bed, crossing his arms. Mika turned on his side, looking Yuu directly into his face. At least what he assumed was his face. He could hardly make out anything in the dark. "But you made us watch the movie in the first place." "You agreed to it." Yuu argued, staying persistent. Mika sighed, metally resigning from this conversation. "You….suck," he said, dropping his wrist and turning back over.

Yuu moved back into position to spoon him and he didn't protest this time. "Please, please, please my brave strong boyfriend who I love to the ends of the Earth," he said, making his final effort to try to convince Mika. "Hmmm, let me think…." he mused as Yuu kissed him across his back and shoulder. "Nope." He let out an amused chuckle as Yuu gave up with a huff, swalled his pride for a second, and marched to the kitchen, turning on the hallway, living room, and kitchen lights as quickly as he could as he went. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and turned the faucet on. Hardly any water came out of the tap. Yuu skipped getting some the ice from the freezer because it would cause too much noise (clearly attracting anything hiding out in his apartment to harm him). "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," he muttered as the cup filled with water agonizingly slowly.

Yuu switched each light off and speed-walked back to the bedroom, his heart racing. When he closed the door behind him, the bathroom door opened, and he was so surprised he screamed, clapping a hand over his mouth the instant he realized it was just Mika after taking a leak. "I could kill you right now," Yuu panted as Mika sleepily laughed at him, reaching for the water in Yuu's hands. "Excuse you," Yuu chastised as he held the water out of his reach. "You can get your own."

And with that, Yuu plopped back into bed.


End file.
